I just realised
by Gupriela
Summary: Just a silly oneshot i wrote when i was listening to 'Believe' by Blood on the Dance Floor.


**Hi! Gupriela here! My name used to be Ms. Robin Goodfellow but I changed it since Ms. Robin Goodfellow is a mouthful and Gupriela has lots of fun nicknames you can make for it! Like Guppy and Ella and… Ri I guess…**

**Anyway! I LOVE sisters Grimm like the only book I like more is Harry Potter but who doesn't love that book? J.K. Rowling is a genius! ANYWAY! Yeah so I don't think this story is any good because it randomly popped into my head when I was listening to Blood on the Dance Floor. YAY! Jayy and Dahvie are SUCH a cute couple! Even though I think they broke up… I'm not really keeping up with gossip lately… ANYWAY! As much as I wish I owned the sisters Grimm I don't so to bad for me. Aww THANKS me you just made me sad! I don't know… I'm hyper I can't think straight!**

(Puck's POV)

_UGHHH! Why is she always on my mind? Why have I been cursed this way?_ In frustration (and stupidity) I slammed my head against my desk. _Even in detention she's on my mind!_ I groaned and looked over at my Sabrina. Wait what? MY Sabrina? Where did that come from? And since when do I call her Sabrina? I looked at the person next to me who was happily listening to their iPod. (**AN: This is me!**) Her shoulder length hair was black and her eyes were light brown. She was wearing a shirt that said 'My Chemical Romance' under a picture of a spider. She glanced over at me and offered me one of her ear buds. I took it and placed it in my ear just as a new song started.

_Believe in me,  
>When you feel like you're losing all your hopes and dreams.<br>_This reminds me of a person I know. Like Grimm_  
>Believe in me,<br>When I am gone, you gotta keep a smile on.  
><em>Yep that sounds like Grimm_  
>Believe in me,<br>Goodbye, my friends, just celebrate the times we spent.  
><em>Umm I don't think she CELEBRATES the time we spend together_  
>Believe in me,<br>We all die, it's an awfully big adventure.  
><em>Well actually I don't die_  
>Believe in me, when I'm gone...<br>_Wait? What? GONE?_  
>We all fall down,<br>We'll pick you up_

_We all fall down,  
>We'll pick you up<em>

_Believe in me,  
>Just keep your faith and believe in all that you make.<br>_Uhh… She keeps faith just not in me…_  
>Believe in me,<br>My love is not a gamble, you can count on me.  
><em>That is definitely true_  
>Believe in me,<br>No lies just love, I will be pure just like the sun.  
><em>Uhh… Can't really promise no lies because… Well… Where's the fun in that?_  
>Believe in me,<br>When you are down, I will lift you up from the ground._

_Believe in me, when I'm gone..._

_We all fall down,  
>We'll pick you up<em>

_We all fall down,  
>We'll pick you up<em>

_If you're afraid of death,  
>It'll come at you at the speed of light.<br>But if you're not afraid of death,  
>It'll cast its shadowy eyes upon you..<br>And guide you to eternal infinity  
><em>Yeah I don't think Sab- GRIMM is afraid of death…_  
>Believe in me,<br>When I'm gone..._

_We all fall down,  
>We'll pick you up<em>

_We all fall down,  
>We'll pick you up<em>

_I love you..._

That last line was definitely true. I do love her… With all my heart and- BLECK! Since when am I all mushy gushy? Ughh…

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
>She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion<br>She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
>Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after<br>_Was this song DEDICATED to me and Sabrina_  
>'Cause she's bittersweet<br>She knocks me off of my feet  
>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else  
>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
>But I keep coming back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
>She runs on one hundred proof attitude power<br>And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her  
>What can I do, I'd do anything for her<br>_HEELLL yeah she has an attitude_  
>'Cause she's bittersweet<br>She knocks me off of my feet  
>And I can't help myself<br>I don't want anyone else  
>She's a mystery<br>She's too much for me  
>But I keep coming back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm looking for_

_And when she sees it's me  
>On her caller ID<br>She won't pick up the phone  
>She'd rather be alone<br>But I can't give up just yet  
>'Cause every word she's ever said<br>Is still ringing in my head  
>still ringing in my head<br>_Umm Grimm doesn't have a phone and if she saw I was calling her she wouldn't DARE ignore me!_  
>She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing<br>she Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined_

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more_

_'Cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<br>But I keep coming back for more  
>Oh I keep coming back for more<br>She's just the girl I'm looking for  
>Just the girl I'm looking for<br>I'm looking for  
>I'm looking for<br>I'm looking for  
>Just the girl I'm looking for<em>

The detention teacher entered the room and told us all that we could leave. I walked down the hall toward the exit and saw the weird goth girl grin at me. I turned and she winked before disappearing into the crowd of people walking away from the detention room. As I waited in the woods for Grimm I thought over the songs that had played. I was in love with Grimm. I heard rustling and Grimm appeared next to me.

"Let's go." She snapped grabbing my arm.

I quickly pulled her toward my body and brought my lips to hers. When I pulled away she seemed shocked but didn't punch me.

I grinned cockily, "Alright."


End file.
